Digital (2010 CGI film)/Credits
Full credits for Digital (2010 CGI film). Logos Universal Channel International Opening Universal Pictures and EuropaCorp presents a Roxbury Films film Digital Closing Directed by TBA Produced by Chris LuKain, p.g.a Luc Besson Casting by Daniele Bernstein, CSA Crawl Art Cast Cameos Crew France Unit Second Unit Visual Effects Animation and Effect provided by Sony Pictures Imageworks Visual Effects by Pershiy, Inc. Visual Effects Artists Mark Ackland Sharon Bridgeman Cody Cameron Stephen Franck Denise Koyama Vi-Dieu Nguyen John Puglisi Miles Thompson Paula Assadourian Eva Bruschi Riccardo Durante Miguel Jiron Yoriaki Mochizuki Jihyun Park Ryan Savas Heiko Von Drengengerg Jane Wu Visual Effects by Kongregate TBA Post Production Digital Factory Crew CineLab Crew Bank Entertainment Crew Soundstrack On Universal Music Songs "ENEMY MAIE" Written by Dean Coevlin Performed by Bonnie Tyler © 2010 EuropaCorp Music Publishing "ALL BY MYSELF" Written and Performed by Eric Sandiego © 2010 EuropaCorp Music Publishing "MARGARITAVILLE" Written and Performed by Jimmy Buffett © 2010 EuropaCorp Music Publishing"GET READY (2010 ORCHESTRAL MIX)" Written by Jean-Paul Henriette De Coster, Raymond L. Ray Slijngaard and Filip Marnix Luc De Wilde Performed by 2 Unlimited and Barry Smith © 2010 EuropaCorp Music Publishing"ANGEL" Written and Performed by Andrea Portman © 2010 EuropaCorp Music Publishing "LOVIN' YOU" Written by Minnie Riperton and Richard Rudolph Performed by Davide Davline © 2010 EuropaCorp Music Publishing "PLAX (from 'DIGITAL')" Written by Keith Strachan and Matthew Strachan Performed by Morty Portman © 2010 EuropaCorp Music Publishing "SPACE ODDITY" Written and Performed by David Sheep © 2010 EuropaCorp Music Publishing "CHILL" Written by William Grigahcine, Steve Guess and Jonathan H. Smith Performed by Jane Schurmaier © 2010 EuropaCorp Music Publishing "SUMMER ON YOU" Written by D. Barkman, D. Gibson, L. Palmen and S. Renders Performed by Lucas & Steve, Sam Feldt & Besson © 2010 EuropaCorp Music Publishing "I DON'T WANT TO WAIT" Written and Performed by Tarry Shepperton © 2010 EuropaCorp Music Publishing "LENAS" Written by James Michael Peterik and Frank Sullivan Performed by Survivor © 2010 EuropaCorp Music Publishing "FIREBALL" Written by Eric Frederic, Ilsey Juber, Armando Christian Perez, Tom Peyton, John Ryan, Andreas Schuller and Joe Spargur Performed by Pitbull featuring Andre Harbolfeld © 2010 EuropaCorp Music Publishing By arrangement with Universal Music Enterprises Andre Harbolfeld appears courtesy of LuKain Music "BAD BOYS" Courtesy of Columbia Pictures "HELLO, FRANC" Written and Performed by Alexander Razhkov © 2010 EuropaCorp Music Publishing Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "AK, AKO" Written by Kim Min Seok Performed by Andre Sieuzac © 2010 EuropaCorp Music Publishing "I'M TOO SEXY" Written by Fred Fairbrass, Richard Fairbrass and Rob Manzoli Performed by Mambo Andre © 2010 EuropaCorp Music Publishing "THE FINAL COUNTDOWN" Written by Joey Tempest Performed by Daniele Traig © 2010 EuropaCorp Music Publishing "HAPPY TOGETHER" Written by Garry Bonner and Alan Gordon Performed by Stevene Darfold © 2010 EuropaCorp Music Publishing Suppliers Special Thanks The Williamsburg Community The Paris Mayor's Office of Film, Theatre and Broadcasting Lincoln Center for the Performing Arts City of Paris, France Horror Channel Verizon Wireless The France Film Commission Sega Sixty One Film Provides Angry Birds courtesy of Rovio Entertainment Roblox courtesy of U.S. countries Osmosis Jones courtesy of Warner Bros. Drag Me to Hell courtesy of Universal Pictures Final Destination courtesy of New Line Cinema In association with Movieworks Pictures - Universal Channel Entertainment - MVP Pictures Universum Film - Bron Studios - Vertigo Entertainment - Ustroena Pictures With the participation of Canal+ - Cine+ - OCS - TMC With The Participation of The Provinces of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit With The Participation of The Canadian Film or Video Production Services Tax Credit Blue Sky Studios logo.svg.png © 2010 EuropaCorp - Roxbury Films, Universal Studios Category:Credits Category:EuropaCorp Category:SadGga Category:CGI Credits Category:Universal Channel International Category:NBC Universal Category:Blue Sky Studios